2014.02.21 - Join Us, Kid.
Well. Things've been kinda weird. And there's been more ninjas than an Asian action movie marathon. This fact sort of concerns Lunair. A lot. Either way, she seems curious to see how a certain person with a regeneration factor and claws is doing. They might even go snikt! But today is cold, as the polar vortex asserts its reluctance to leave the US alone. Not that New York is the warmest place in the world in January to begin with. Not really. It's a quiet afternoon that gives way to evening before the work rush, before school children swarm out into the streets from schools and buses. Lunair is heading towards Chinatown and wondering if that's where she might find the fellow. Though, happily, her face is healed. Logan was staying in china town. Right now he was working on a bowl full of noodles in a small hut. Everything about the place reminded him of the places in Madipoor. "Thank you," he said in fluent japanese. Dressed in blue jeans and a black-tshirt he was just enjoying the noodles. His leather coat hung on the back of a chair. A glass of water was on his table area. Right now the man was at peace. One hazard of training around ninja is that you start picking up little bits of the culture, or try to. And really, of late, Lunair's been concerned that there's more ninja here than all of Japan. Did everyone go at once? Either way, Lunair is here to explore. Maybe she'll run into a friend. But a noodle hut sounds intriguing. Keeping a small phrasebook at hand, she carefully enters. Aside from her distant stare, and constantly neutral, blank expression (and the weird fashion sense), Lunair seems pretty normal today. ish. For Lunair. Although, that's relative. But either way, she enters the small hut and pauses. Is that - "Oh wow." Taking the chopsticks up to his mouth Logan slurped his noodles as tradition dicted. He gave a nod to the waiter and ten the cook he caught in the back, "It's good, thank you very much," again his japanese was fluent and articulate. Hearing the "Wow!" caused Logan to turn and he nodded to the woman, "What brings you here?" Lunair was a good kid. Why she was here in the small place was either conicidence or to see him. "Sit down. I'll order ya something if ya want," his english came through fine and sounding less elegant than his japanese. Lunair smiles politely, and looks over. "I was exploring a bit," Lunair admits. "I had made a few new friends and wanted to bring them something. Also, the cooking thing." She shrugs. Her thought train is still a bit chaotic, but she gets better. And she seems to be a good person, if you ignore her profession and the murdering bits. Alas, it's something she will have a hard time shaking. "And sure, that would be fun. But I have to get the next one." And thankfully, Lunair is NOT a picky eater. Lunair will carefully take a seat near or next to Logan. "How are you? And thank you." She's grateful. And still duly impressed. Logan grabbed a menu then started to run down what each dish was. The Menu was entirely in Japanese. When Luna made her choice he flagged to the waiter then ordered for the ewoman. The man gave a small polite bow then went off, "Well, it's nice to see a friendly face darlin'." Waiting fo the waiter to be off Logan talked, "Still broken but survivin'. Just here to find some safe ground. I've been to Japane for a while, learned how they talked and their culture." Thanks to a lot of time in Madipoor Logan was able to pass off as a well trained Gaijin. Okay. Lunair nods, listening. She'll try some of the noodles. Udon always sounds awesome, really. ANd it's hard to go wrong with noodles, right? Right. She lowers her head politely to the man as he bows. "It is good to see a friendly face," She smiles to Logan. "I see. Well, glad to see you about, at least. And I understand that," She nods. "Really?" Lunair seems quietly impressed. "I've met someone from Japan recently. He seems nice, although I figured I'd try to understand a bit." Mercifully, Lunair hasn't done much, if anything in or around Madripoor. Yet. It's probably just a manner of time. "It seems like a tough language to learn." He nodded in agreement about the tough launge to learn bit, "All the ways to formally and informally address someone. They have five to seven ways at saying different things depending on your social standing and the status to who you're addresing."Smiling it was just goo to be around company that you didn't want to kill thanks to false memories. "Any thought about going back to the school darlin'?" he aked with the utmost curiousity. Lunair listens. She blinks and huhs softly. So many ways to greet and one's social standing. "So you just know your social standing? Or is it 'so and so is the boss, so -' one greeting above and one below?" She tries to puzzle this out. As he smiles, so does she. She'll figure it out. And thankfully, Lunair is quite happy Logan doesn't want to pitch her into space or kill her. "The school? I study part time at New York University... do you mean the one - you work with?" She asks quietly. " Its more like the boss thing you mentioned. You just know this greting is for these people. That greeting is for those epople. "I meant the one I work with Darlin'. You'd be welcomed there" Again he was going to pitch this idea to Luna unil the day she was dead. He smiled at her then worked on his noodles a little, "What do we talk about kid?" She was here to talk to him so it was on her dime. "Ah, I see." Lunair nods. She gets it - kindasorta. Maybe. It'll take her a bit. "Is someone always the boss?" She considers. "And I guess. Do my credits transfer? It would be kind of tough to start all over..." She seems uncertain. And how would she feel there? She just doesn't know. There's a wariness. But either way, she smiles back and wait for her own noodles. "Hmmm. Have you run into many ninja before?" "There's ways to greet people qually," Simon said then looked to Luna. He gave her a nod, "I have to ask but I'm sure it will." When she asked about ninjas Logan just laughed, "We haven't spent a lot of time together, have we? They came at me a lot...surprised I haven't been jumped by em' lately." Ninjas and Logan had a big history together depnding on clan or employer. In Madipoor they were common enforcers. "I see,' Lunair nods and smiles politely. "Okay... I'll take a look and ask." there's more to her wariness. "I guess I can see if there's a pamphlet." She does seem a little curious, perhaps. And then a smile as Logan just laughs. She even grins a little. "I did - get jumped while I was jogging. I think I was an incidental target," She admits. "But there were SO MANY in Gotham, and I even saw a guy in a suit with bat ears," She gestures over her head. "And for some reason they seem to be in season. It's baffling. I guess it's not just me then," She taps a chin with her finger. Logan nodded then pulled out his card from his pocket then handed it to her. He looked at her, "Why are ninjas huntin' you? They don't strike without having a purpose. So why did they go after ya?" he asked with a curious brow rose to her. "Well, I've made friends with a couple," Lunair considers. And Deadpool is TECHNICALLY a ninja. Kinda. "I saw everything was all quiet. It seemed wrong, so I jogged over to by the building and climbed a rooftop to see. Then suddenly, ninja lady!" She splays her fingers as she explains. "She tried to stab me, but I was wearing padded armor because I was trying free running and got tired of faceplanting. I think I was a happened to be there kinda target. There were other people there, too. I couldn't see all of them." Lunair, to be fair, was also kinda trying not to get stabbed and what have you. Hearing Logan's story he nodded, "That's your problem. You've got friends that've made enemies. They've drug you into their world and you went head to head with a ninja," Logan explained it knowing how ninjas worked. If you were friends with a ninja or samurai it was easy to expect they had made enemies of the ninja variety. You were bound to get pushed into whatever clan war that existed between them. "These ninja were kind of odd," Lunair frowns. "I don't know. They were wearing red as far as I could tell. There was --" She tries to recall what she saw. "They didn't seem to be /after/ me. That was the thing. I was just - kinda there and she just sorta chucked knives at me. Maybe you're right." She didn't notice Elektra, sadly. Too dark. "There were lots of them, though. It was all weird. But I like my ninja friends so far," She considers. "So I'll just have to accept that jogging is no longer an autopilot activity, I guess." Thinking deep in thought Logan knew ninjas that wore red was a bit odd. They had to be specific to a particular lord. His blue eyes went to Luna, "Call me when they give you trouble again. And you may wanna consider gettin' differet friends. Seems they pissed off an organization if you got ninjas in a red uniform after ya," he said firmly. Finishing his noodles he pushed the bowl aside. "Just keep yer eyes peeled the next time ya go out. IF yer friends ain't talking about meeting the ninjas themselve then one of two things is goin' on. The ninjas are laying low or you were near a target n' this is one bad coincidence." The latter probably wasn't true. A giant coincidence involving ninjas just sounded silly. Hmm. Lunair looks thoughtful. "Well, that or I shouldn't wander over to really quiet places, I guess. It seemed odd how dark and quiet the buildings were. They didn't really do much about me," Lunair admits. She shrugs and looks to Logan. "I don't know. We'll see," She nods. She believes in her friends. "I suspect the second, to be honest. I even saw a guy in some kind of bat suit with a bat car." Na na na~ "So who knows? But that was ninjas. This is now. And the two ninja I know are really actually nice guys. It's odd," She considers. "Although, it must suck to have one as a roommate. Always hopping out a window..." Let it never be said that Lunair doesn't have a sense of humor. "The world keeps gettin' weirder," Logan held up the glass and tilted it. "To the weird world?" he offered in a toast. Rumors about a giant bat terrorizing Gotham wasn't uncommon. Logan didn't care unless the bat was trying to kill them, then and only then, would he care about the rumors. Lunair is aware of Batman. She helped him a couple of times maybe! Or at least one. "To the weird world, I guess." A smile and she lifts a glass up. "It's good to see you. I'll think over that school thing," She promises. "And um, let's see..." She chintaps. "Ninja, school... almost got blown up, but beyond that, it's fairly quiet." "Oh, some guys in weird suits tried to blow up a hipster bar. Shame about that, there were some nice beers I am told. I've never had any though." "What kind of suit?" Logan asked with a raised brow. Something about how crazy the world was getting didn't phase Logan. "Yer just attractin' all kinds o' attention," he gave her a wink then breathed out. "Again if ya need me call me. Ponder. "Well, they weren't after me. I was trying to get something for a friend. There was a guy with a giant knitting needle, some guy who kept crying, a guy in a chicken suit called Gamecock, a guy in a kangaroo suit, some dude with boomerangs..." Lunair recounts. Sounds like quite an adventure. She laughs and smiles at the wink. "Yeah, it seems to find me. I suspect an average life is out, but I think I am okay with that in some ways. And the same but you're - exponentially more badass so ..." She's not so sure on that one. "But I will." If she's worried about her life. Which is rare. Chuckling Logan gave Luna a nod. "Trouble tends to follow you doesn't? Strange trouble," he added thinking "Who in the world would have called themself the Gamecock." Shaking his head Logan looked at his company, "Maybe you should lay low from your company fer a while. "... a little, yeah," Lunair smiles. "And I was in all alone. They just wanted to blow up the bar. And a lot of hipsters," She considers. "No idea. I guess roosters are kind of fierce?" She offers helpfully. "But we'll see." She shrugs. "That's been most of it. I didn't see Miss Domino and them much. Guess they're busy," She contemplates this. "How about you? Up to anything odd?" Of course, there's also the implicit understanding that there are things they cannot mention. "Always. Odd things always happen to me darlin' but it doesn't invovle a grown man callin' himself Gamecock," he chuckled. "How 'bout we just try n' be normal fer a change? No one try to kills us wearing mesed up costumes. Worry about a bill fer a drink instead of a ninja?" Logan was happy for the company and he hoped that ninjas weren't suddenly going to pop out at the bar. "How 'bout it?" Headtilt. Lunair just smiles as he chuckles. "Fair enough. And I guess I can do that," She nods. It seems difficult for her, especially in light of her social difficulties. But she seems happy for the company, and doesn't seem worried about ninja. They would know better than to attack tasty food stands! ... right? She can hope so, anyway. "Sounds good. Uhmm. I guess classes started again, but I only go part time." "Sounds like a start," Loan said with a small smile. At least today was calm so far. With a little luck it would have stayed that way. "I'll walk ya to yer class if ya got one today," he offered just trying to be helpful. Lunair nods and smiles back. "Not today, but thank you for the offer," She nods. "I appreciate it. Could you tell me a bit about your school then?" She seems curious. It might be nice not to have to juggle normal life and powered life, but then... Leaving down some twenties on the counter Logan walked out and looked back at Luna, "Ya coming?" When she caught up to him he began, "The School will teach ya how to hon your skill. You'd learn school stuff too. Then ya got a choice, head back to society n' function as a normal person or maybe do something amazin' with the skill. Thats up to ya to decide," his blue eyes went back to Luna as they walked together. Well, then. Lunair smiles and stands. "Sure!" She will catch up and listen. A thoughtful look falls over her face. "I see. That makes sense. I don't know about the normal person bit, but ..." She's not a mutant, mind. "Hm... Do you have botany stuff then?" She looks to him with greenish-hazel eyes. "Got all kinds of stuff kid. Is that what you wanna do?" he asked making sure she was indeed interested in this. "... sure, I do botany. I guess one school or another ..." Lunair seems uncertain, but it's hard to say no to Logan. He's been a good friend and not afraid of her. Category:Log